Verschwörung
by AliaAurea
Summary: Eine Geschichte die in den Vergessenen Welten spielt und sich um eine Verschwörung drehen wird. Wenn ich feedback kriege, werd ich mir Muehe geben, weiterzuschreiben.
1. Überraschung bei Nacht

Verschwörung  
  
1. Überraschung bei Nacht  
  
Die Gestalt sah mit blitzenden Augen vom Dach herab, bereit, beim geringsten Anzeichen von Gefahr die Flucht zu ergreifen. Und dennoch ebenso gefasst auf die gerade entgegengesetzte Möglichkeit, die Möglichkeit, ein argloses Opfer die Straße hinunter gehen zu sehen und zuschlagen zu können. Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie aufschrecken, doch sobald Misa sich überzeugt hatte, daß sie keinen unerwünschten Besuch in ihrem Hinterhalt bekommen hatte, waren die Augen wieder auf die Straße gerichtet. Würde sie jemand von unten entdecken, so würde er die Erfahrung, diesem Blick begegnet zu sein, mit den Worten unverwandtes, wenn nicht gar herzloses Starren umschreiben. Doch diesen Blick zu sehen ist nur wenigen jemals vergönnt gewesen, und noch nie war jemand in der Lage, danach davon zu berichten.  
  
Eine Bewegung auf der Straße fiel ihr ins Auge, und rasch schüttelte sie die Gedankenverlorenheit in die sie während des Wartens verfallen war ab, voll konzentriert auf die kleine Person, die sich nun die Straße hinabbewegte. Rasch sagte ihr sowohl ihr scharfer Blick, als auch ihr Einschätzungsvermögen, daß sie es hier kaum mit einem kleinen Kind zu tun hatte, sondern vielmehr mit einem dieser hinterhältigen kleinen Halblinge, die es immer wieder unter Verkleidungen versuchten in ihr Gebiet einzudringen, und ihr die potentiellen Opfer zu nehmen.  
  
Doch dieser Versuch sollte von nicht mehr Erfolg gekrönt sein als all die anderen. Absolut lautlos und behende, wie eine Katze, kletterte sie vom Dach und verfolgte den kleinen Eindringling. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten um eine geeignete Stelle zu finden, eine kleine Seitengasse war genau der richtige Ort für ein solches Vorhaben. Kurz bevor sie jedoch ihren Plan ausführen, den Halbling zu schnappen und mit sich in die Gasse zu zerren, ausführen konnte, passierte etwas, daß sie vollkommen überraschte und sie fast vergessen ließ weiterzuatmen. Der Kleine drehte sich um, einen wissenden Blick in den Augen, und begann leise zu sprechen:"Ich weiß genau, wer du bist, aber ich bitte dich bleibe jetzt ruhig und folge mir einfach. Ausdiskutieren können wir diese Angelegenheit später zunächst ist es wichtiger, daß wir von der Straße verschwinden. Solltest du auch nur daran denken mich jetzt, oder auch später, anzugreifen, rate ich dir dich erstmal ein wenig umzuschauen."  
  
Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich rasch wieder um und begann weiterzugehen. Misa dachte noch einen Sekundbruchteil über seine Worte nach und sah sich dann vorsichtig um. Mit einem Mal fiel ihr die besondere Stille in dieser Gegend auf. Mit einem Mal erkannte sie es auch, dass die scheinbar unbewegten kleinen Spitzen die an manchen Fensterrahmen und Dachzinnen zu lehnen schienen nichts weiter als Armbrustbolzen waren. Armbrustbolzen, mit einem Ziel.  
  
Sie.  
  
Misa verfluchte sich, dass sie in eine solch simple Falle hineingelaufen war, erkannte aber auch schnell, daß an der Situation jetzt nicht mehr viel zu ändern war, es sei denn sie hatte vor, sich mit 20 oder mehr Gegnern zugleich anzulegen, und das war gewiß nicht in ihrem Sinne. Heimlichkeit und Hinterhalt waren ihre Stärken, nicht das offene Gefecht. Aus diesem Grund also beschloß sie dem Halbling zu folgen, und sich zumindest einmal anzuhören was er wollte, wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, würde es ihr immer noch gelingen, einen Weg zu finden, da wieder rauszukommen. Wie es ihr immer gelang.  
  
Der Halbling ging zunächst weiter geradeaus, nahm dann jedoch einige kleine Abzweigungen und dunkle Gassen, in denen Misa noch nie gewesen war. Sie bemerkte nur, daß sie sich immer weiter von dem Stadtteil entfernten, den sie als ihr Revier ansah, wohin es aber gehen sollte war ihr nicht im geringsten klar. Schließlich, nach ungefähr einer Dreiviertelstunde blieb der Halbling vor einer kleinen Tür, offensichtlich auf Halblingsmaße angepaßt, stehen, und winkte sie näher heran.  
  
Sobald sie herangekommen war, öffnete er die Tür, und bedeutete ihr einzutreten, was sie dann auch tat. In dem kleinen, notdürftig eingerichteten Raum hinter der Tür befanden sich neben vier Stühlen noch zwei weitere Halblinge. Nun sah Misa den Zeitpunkt gekommen, herauszufinden, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde, und warum sie hier war.  
  
"Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragte sie und setzte scharf hinzu:"Ich sehe es nicht ein, wieso man mich mit einer bewaffneten 'Eskorte' von 30 Mann quer durch die ganze Stadt treiben muss, um mich irgendwohin zu bringen, wo ich üeberhaupt nicht hin will! Wir hatten bisher weder Probleme, noch irgendwelchen anderen Kontakt miteinander, und von meiner Seite her gesehen, hätte das ruhig so bleiben können."  
  
Der älteste der drei, nun in dem Raum anwesenden Halblinge erhob die Stimme. "Immer mit der Ruhe. Setz dich erstmal, und dann wollen wir dir erklären, wieso du hier bist." Obwohl die ganze Sache ihr immer noch widerstrebte beschloss Misa erst einmal den Anweisungen zu folgen, denn sie hoffte, daß sie diese Angelegenheit dadurch umso schneller erledigen konnte und ihr so vielleicht nicht der ganze Verdienst einer Nacht verloren ging.  
  
Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren begann derjenige Halbling, der sie auch in die Falle gelockt und hierhergeführt hatte, zu sprechen. "Erstmal will ich mich vorstellen, man will schließlich nicht unhöflich sein, ich bin Dargon Veldammer. Nun kommen wir zu dir: Du bist Misa, dein Hauptgebiet liegt im Viertel der Händler, und du setzt deine Rechte dort seit drei Jahren unbezweifelbar durch. Du siehst wir wissen ganz genau, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben, und wir haben dich auch nicht grundlos hierhergeholt. Wenn du selbst mitgezählt haben solltest, weisst du, wie viele Mitglieder unserer Gemeinschaft du in den letzten drei Jahren vernichtet hast, wenn nicht, wir haben es getan, es sind 167 gewesen. Das muß aufhören."  
  
"Sie sind in mein Gebiet eingedrungen," begehrte Misa auf, " und in meinem Gebiet herrschen meine Regeln, und wenn ich sage, daß nur ich dort das Recht habe irgendetwas zu stehlen oder zu rauben, dann ist das so und eure kleinen Möchtegern-Diebe haben das zu akzeptieren." Beschwichtigend hob der Halbling die Hände.  
  
"Ich war noch gar nicht fertig. Natürlich sehen wir vollkommen ein, daß du deine Rechte in deinem Gebiet verteidigst, dennoch können wir nicht über den Tod so vieler fähiger Mitglieder unserer Gruppe hinwegsehen. Und außerdem kommt hier ein weiterer Punkt hinzu, eigentlich der viel wichtigere Grund aus dem wir dich hergeholt haben. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe." Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Beinahe geschockt sah sie ihn ungläubig an:"Meine Hilfe? Ihr?" Angesichts der Lächerlichkeit dieser ganzen Angelegenheit musste sie sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen. "Ihr seid die bekannteste und größte Gruppierung von Gaunern und Dieben in dieser Stadt. Ihr habt für alles eure Spezialisten. Und ihr wollt mir weismachen, daß ihr meine Hilfe braucht?"  
  
Das Lachen das sie zu unterdrücken versucht hatte, brach nun unkontrolliert aus ihr heraus. Mit ernstem Blick sahen sich die Halblinge an, sie hatten mit solchen Schwierigkeiten gerechnet. Einer von ihnen holte tief Luft und versuchte erneut mit ihr zu reden. "Es ist nun wirklich nicht so, daß wir dir hier etwas vormachen würden. Dafür ist die ganze Angelegenheit zu ernst. Wir haben ein Problem, daß wir selbst nicht lösen können, und du bist die einzige, von der wir wissen, die und dabei behilflich sein könnte. Also reiß dich jetzt bitte zusammen und hör uns zu. Unser aller Leben steht auf dem Spiel und das vieler anderer dazu."  
  
Langsam wurde ihr irgendwie klar, daß das alles zu ernst aufgezogen war, um ein schlechter Witz zu sein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß dieser kleine Halbling vor ihr, jedes seiner Worte toternst meinte. Ihr wurde etwas mulmig zumute. Ihr Lachen brach urplötzlich ab und sie gewann ihre Fassung blitzschnell zurück. "Könntet ihr mir vielleicht erstmal sagen was los ist? Ich meine, ihr redet alles mögliche daher, von Tod und so, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, worum es überhaupt geht."  
  
Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zeigte sich sowohl auf Dargons, als auch auf den Gesichtern der anderen Halblinge, deren Namen sie noch nicht kannte. "Ich sehe du beginnst Vernunft anzunehmen. Das ist gut, denn wir haben wahrhaftig keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Du bist wie wir ein Wesen der Nacht und der Heimlichkeit, doch während du die Tage gut versteckt verbringst, haben wir auch tagsüber die Ohren offen, und erfahren mehr als du."  
  
Erneut regte sich ihr Widerspruchsgeist. "Wie kommst du auf die Idee ihr würdet mehr erfahren als ich? Woher willst du wissen was ich weiß?" Die Antwort klang nun schon leicht gereizt. Dargon schien langsam die Nerven und die Geduld mit ihr zu verlieren. "Wenn du mir nich immer ins Wort fallen würdest, wären wir bereits eine ganze Ecke weiter, und außerdem, wenn du wirklich Bescheid wüsstest was abläuft, dann wäre diese ganze Diskussion hier nicht mehr nötig. Die ganze Stadt weiß was los ist, nur du stehst hier und willst mir erzählen du wüsstest alles und hast doch noch kein Wort von den jüngsten Ereignissen vernommen?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten hatte er sie getroffen. Sie wusste schließlich selbst, daß man bei einem Leben wie sie es führte nicht gerade viel mitbekam. Also beschloß sie die berechtigte Kritik hinzunehmen, und sich über die Geschehnisse aufklären zu lassen. "Ist gut, du hast ja recht. Aber jetzt rück bitte endlich damit heraus, mir wird diese ganze Sache langsam unheimlich." Dargon räusperte sich noch einmal und begann dann ihr zu erzählen.  
  
"Vielleicht habe ich etwas übertrieben, als ich sagte 'jeder' wüsste davon. Natürlich wissen die einfachen Leute genausowenig Bescheid, wie die Bettler auf der Strasse, aber in unserer Branche gibt es kaum einen, der noch nicht davon weiss. Eine der wenigen bist du, aber das wird sich jetzt ändern."  
  
Er sah sie an, und die schreckliche Verzweiflung, die in seinen Augen zu lesen war, hielt sie davon ab, auch nur den geringsten Mucks von sich zu geben. Voll und ganz auf den Halbling konzentriert bedeutete sie ihm, fortzufahren.  
  
"Du hast vorhin selbst angesprochen, dass wir die grösste Diebesgilde der Stadt sind. Gerade das behindert uns in diesem Fall enorm. Wir können nicht handeln, ohne aufzufallen." Als er Misas verwirrten Blick bemerkte stutzte Dargon. "Es tut mir leid. Vielleicht sollte ich von vorne anfangen, und nicht mitten in der Geschichte." Misa nickte nur, denn genau das war ihr Problem gewesen.  
  
Dargon holte erneut tief Luft und schien nach einem Ansatzpunkt zu suchen. Dann begann er wiederum zu sprechen:"Vor ungefähr drei Wochen ist uns zum ersten Mal berichtet worden, dass vermehrt Angehörige der Wüstenvölker aus Amn und Calimshan in unsere Stadt kommen. Zunächst machten wir uns nicht weiter Gedanken um diese Tatsache, schließlich ist Baldurs Tor eine offene Stadt für jedermann.  
  
Jedoch hat diese Einwanderungswelle nun ungeahnte Mengen erreicht. Und im gleichen Maße, in dem die Einwanderer aus dem Süden mehr werden, sterben und verschwinden verschwinden mehr und mehr alteingesessene Einwohner. Nicht wenige der aus unerklärlichen Gründen tot aufgefundenen oder auch verschwundenen sind bekannte Persönlichkeiten der Stadt. Es betrifft Menschen, Elfen, Halblinge, Angehörige sämtlicher Rassen aus den verschiedensten Schichten. Adelige sind unter den Opfern ebenso wie Führungspersonen verschiedener Gilden oder auch Einzelpersonen. Niemand ist mehr sicher. Ich hoffe du siehst ein, dass diese Gefahr real ist, und dass sie groß genug ist, um uns zusammen zu tun."  
  
Diesen Schwall an Informationen musste Misa erst einmal verdauen. Nachdem sie die gesamte Situation überdacht hatte erhob sie ihre Stimme. "Nun ja, ich erkenne durchaus die Gefahr, die Ihr mir geschildert habt, werter Dargon. Jedoch bleibt es mir ein Rätsel, wie ich Euch bei dieser Geschichte eine Hilfe sein sollte. Was könnte ich vollbringen, was nicht auch in Eurer Macht stünde?"  
  
Mit dieser Frage schien Dargon gerechnet zu haben, denn er hatte die Antwort anscheinend bereits gut vorbereitet im Kopf. "Nicht viele haben bisher die Verknüpfung, die wir sehen gezogen. Auch wenn wir eine der größten Gilden der Stadt sind, stehen wir bisher noch ziemlich alleine da. Wir können es uns noch nicht leisten, in diese Angelegenheit einzugreifen. Es gibt zu wenig Beweise für unsere Vermutungen, und jeder Angehörige unserer Gilde der bei Nachforschungen in dieser Richtung entdeckt würde, würde die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken, unangenehme Fragen würden gestellt werden und der Gegner würde bemerken, dass wir bereits auf der Hut sind.  
  
Du bist ein Mensch, und es gibt keinerlei bekannten Verknüpfungen zwischen dir und uns oder dir und irgendeiner anderen Gilde. Deshalb kannst du für uns die Informationen beschaffen die wir brauchen, und uns damit helfen die drohende Gefahr abzuwenden. Du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung. Es gibt niemanden sonst, der unabhängig, und auch nur annähernd so begabt wäre wie du."  
  
Während Dargons vorangegangenen Monolog hatte Misa sich ein wenig von ihm abgewendet und der Reihe nach die Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden gemustert. Sie liess sich sehr viel Zeit, bis sie Anstalten machte zu antworten. Aber auch jetzt sprach sie sehr langsam, als würde sie sich jedes Wort in dem Moment überlegen, in dem sie es sprach. "Ich kann euren Standpunkt gut verstehen. Aber welche Art von Drecksarbeit soll ich für euch erledigen? Denn nichts anderes ist es doch, als die Drecksarbeit, an der ihr euch die Finger nicht schmutzig machen wollt." Verächtlich wandte sie sich wieder Dargon zu und blickte von oben auf ihn herab.  
  
Der Halbling bekam das Gefühl, auf verlorenem Posten zu stehen, und begann wild gestikulierend auf sie einzureden. "Das darfst du nicht so sehen. 'Drecksarbeit', nun ja, ich würde es viel eher 'Nachforschungen anstellen' nennen. Es ist das Einzige was im Moment in dieser Angelegenheit getan werden kann, und es kann nun einmal nicht von uns getan werden." Er blickte sie bittend an. "Es könnte Leben retten, und nicht zuletzt das deinige."  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln blitzte auf Misas Gesicht auf, hatte sie doch erreicht was sie wollte. Dargon war genau in der Lage in der sie ihn hatte haben wollen. Und das aus eigener Schuld, sie hatte schliesslich mit keinem Wort gesagt, sie würde den Auftrag nicht annehmen. Wenn er aus der Verwendung des Wortes 'Drecksarbeit' gleich so etwas schloss, war das ganz sicher nicht ihr Problem.  
  
"Nun gut Dargon, sagen wir es ganz einfach so: Ihr sagt mir was ich tun soll, und was für mich dabei herausspringt, abgesehen von meinem Leben, das ich glaube ich auch so ganz gut verteidigen kann."  
  
Dargon seufzte und blickte seine Genossen fragend an. Nach einem kurzen, wortlosen Blickaustausch nickten die beiden anderen kurz und Dargon ergriff das Wort. "Du sollst zunächst herausfinden, wie viele der Südländer die täglich neu dazu kommen, und die in den letzten Monaten gekommen sind, tatsächlich einfache Menschen sind, die nur ihrem Gewerbe nachgehen und bei wie vielen dieses nicht der Fall ist. Falls du bei einigen häufige Treffen mit anderen bemerkst, versuche herauszufinden ob es eine Art 'Hauptquartier' oder ähnliches gibt. Solltest du tatsächlich so weit kommen, dass dir dieser Ort bekannt ist, wäre noch jede weitere Informationen über die Ziele dieser Organisation wichtig. Ausserdem gilt es herauszufinden wer hinter der ganzen Sache steckt, und ob sie Verbündete in unseren sogenannten 'eigenen Reihen' haben."  
  
"Das ist nicht gerade wenig und nicht gerade einfach herauszufinden", unterbrach ihn Misa. "Was bekomme ich dafür von euch, dass ich euch diese Informationen liefere?"  
  
"Zunächst einmal bekommst du deine Ausgaben, die du haben wirst um diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen, von uns erstattet. Darüber hinaus bieten wir dir eine Prämie von jeweils 200 Goldmünzen für den Ort, an dem sie sich versammeln, und für die Identitäten der Anführer dieser Gruppierung. Es ist zwar nicht gerade viel, aber es ist mehr, als du in Wochen mit dem Lauern auf Dächern verdienst."  
  
Zufrieden schaute Misa sich um. Diese Begegnung war letzten Endes doch noch ganz nach ihren Wünschen verlaufen. Sie hatte Informationen bekommen, die ihr eventuell das Leben retten würden ohne dafür zahlen zu müssen. Und darüber hinaus noch einen Auftrag, bei dem sie durchaus mehr verdienen würde, als durch die üblichen Diebereien. "Einverstanden, ich gehe auf euren Vorschlag ein. Allerdings ergibt sich dadurch ein kleines Problem für mich. Zum einen könnte ich durchaus einen Vorschuss gebrauchen wenn das nicht zu viel verlangt ist. Ich bin im moment nicht gerade flüssig."  
  
Das entsprach zwar nicht unbedingt der Wahrheit, aber es war immer besser, sich ärmer erscheinen zu lassen als man wirklich war.  
  
"Und zum anderen wird mir die Zeit fehlen mich um mein Revier zu kümmern. Euch ist doch wohl klar, dass wenn ich mich auch nur zwei Tage nicht blicken lasse, sofort Möchtegern-Diebe oder gar irgendwelche Gilden das Händlerviertel unter sich aufteilen. Also müsst ihr wohl oder übel dafür sorgen, dass sich eure Leute darum kümmern. Das ist meine Bedingung, unter keinen anderen Umständen werde ich euch helfen."  
  
Zu Beginn ihrer Forderungen hatte Dargon noch recht zuversichtlich ausgesehen, doch beim letzten Punkt war ihm geradezu das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen. "Du weisst nicht was du da verlangst. 167 Tote sind ein bisschen viel um so leicht vergessen zu werden. Unsere Leute fürchten dein Gebiet mehr als jedes andere in der Stadt."  
  
Erneut blitzte ein fieses Lächeln in Misas Gesicht auf. "Keine Angst, ich werde sie euch schon nicht kaputt machen. Und ich frage mich wirklich aus was für Feiglingen diese Gilde besteht, wenn sie sich nicht einmal in mein Gebiet wagen, wenn ich es ihnen erlaube."  
  
"Nun gut", räumte Dargon ein. "Ich denke es wird sich schon jemand finden lassen. Du wirst wahrscheinlich auch noch einen Anteil an der Beute verlangen?!" fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.  
  
"Hmm, eigentlich hatte ich das nicht vor, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, eigentlich eine sehr gute Idee. Sagen wir 1/10?" Misa konnte nicht verstehen, wieso ihr Gegenüber diesen Punkt überhaupt angesprochen hatte, aber da er es schon einmal getan hatte, konnte sie diesen Lapsus ja auch ruhig ausnutzen. Schliesslich lebte man nicht umsonst unter Gaunern. Wenn sie es sich richtig überlegte, tat sie Dargon doch nur einen Gefallen, indem sie ihn so deutlich auf seinen eigenen Fehler stieß. Mit einem Grinsen schloss sie diesen Gedankengang ab.  
  
Dargon seufzte erneut und fügte sich ihren Bedingungen. "Du verhandelst hart, aber uns bleibt keine Wahl als darauf einzugehen. Sehen wir es einfach als gute Übungsmöglichkeit für junge Gildenmitglieder an."  
  
Misa begann die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm inzwischen Spass zu machen, während man Dargon jedoch recht deutlich anmerken konnte, dass er für heute zumindest die Nase voll hatte.  
  
"Ich denke damit ist unser Gespräch für heute beendet", meinte er deshalb, und deutete zur Tür. "Du kannst jetzt gehen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen von 30 Bolzen durchbohrt zu werden. Aber vergiss nicht: Kein Wort über unser Geschäft, und kein Wort auch nur über unser Treffen. Eine jegliche Verbindung zwischen uns wäre fatal."  
  
Mit diesen Worten hatte er wenigstens noch einen letzten Stich machen können. Das Grinsen auf Misas Gesicht war wie fortgewischt, als sie an die Demütigung zuvor erinnert wurde. Das Spiel jedoch hatte Dargon eindeutig verloren, daran konnte auch diese letzte Trumpfkarte nichts mehr ändern. Misa verließ das kleine Haus trotz allem vorsichtig und begab sich, stets auf der Hut, durch die kleinen Hinterhöfe und Gassen, die kaum jemand in der Stadt auch nur annähernd so gut kannte wie sie, zurück in ihr Viertel.  
  
Als sie wieder auf dem Dach saß wogte ein Gefühl von zuhause sein in ihr auf. Die Nacht war noch nicht allzuweit fortgeschritten und konnte durchaus noch vielversprechend werden. Die scharfen Augen waren erneut auf die Straße gerichtet, bereit sofort zuzuschlagen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. 


	2. Viele Antworten, Neue Fragen

Verschwörung   
  
2. Erste Schritte   
Leider erwies sich der Rest der Nacht, als nicht halb so ertragreich, wie Misa es sich erhofft hatte. Die beste Zeit, dann, wenn die Wirte die letzten Zecher vor die Türen setzten, hatte sie durch das lange Gespräch zuvor verpasst. Im Stillen verfluchte sie die Halblinge, die ihr auf diese Art und Weise das Geschäft dieser Nacht versaut hatten, und sich schließlich eigentlich einen passenderen Zeitpunkt hätten wählen können.  
Aber dagegen half alles Fluchen und Schimpfen nicht mehr. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Sie musste sich wohl oder übel mit der mageren Ausbeute dieser Nacht zufrieden geben.  
Der einzige Betrunkene, der ihr auf ihrem Heimweg durch die dunklen Gassen und Hinterhöfe über den Weg lief, hatte auch nicht mehr, als ein paar schäbige Silbermünzen bei sich. Nicht dass sie Geld wirklich brauchte, aber aus der Übung kommen wollte sie trotz ihres Ranges und Ansehens unter den Dieben der Stadt nicht. Nichts war gefährlicher als das. Ein Schurke, der aus der Übung gekommen war, wurde ziemlich schnell zu einem toten Schurken, denn jeden der niedriger Gestellten lockte die Herausforderung stets, und der Ruf, den man durch die Ermordung eines ranghöheren Diebes erlangte, war auch nicht zu verachten. Außerdem hatte sie tatsächlich ihren Spaß an der Arbeit.   
Vom langsamen Herantasten an das auserwählte Ziel bis zum unbemerkten Entleeren der Taschen von eben jener, lag für sie in jeder noch so kleinen Aktion ihrerseits eine unglaubliche Spannung. Diese konnte nur noch übertroffen werden, von dem triumphierenden Gefühl des Sieges, wenn sie die selbst gestellte Aufgabe letztendlich vollbracht hatte.  
Aber trotz all dem, war es ziemlich unbefriedigend, wenn sich der Lohn der Mühen als lediglich ein paar kleine Münzen herausstellte. Fast fühlte Misa sich versucht, dem Betrunkenen hinterher zu schleichen und ihm die soeben erbeutete Börse zurück in die Tasche zu stecken, doch an diesem Punkt siegte dann doch ihre Berufsehre und die Vernunft. Beute, auch wenn sie noch so wertlos war, war und blieb immerhin Beute. Um keinen Preis gab man das, was man erbeutet hatte zurück, selbst wenn es ein noch so geringer Betrag war.  
Als die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne auf den staubigen Straßen zu glitzern begannen, machte Misa sich auf den Weg nach Hause, in die kleine Dachkammer, die ihren Unterschlupf und ihre Sicherheit darstellte. Von überflüssigem Luxus hielt sie nicht viel, schließlich gehörte sie nicht zu diesem Haufen verweichlichter Dummköpfe, die sich, kaum dass sie es zu etwas gebracht hatten, zur Ruhe setzten und in ihrem Geld badeten. Ihrer Meinung nach war dieser Lebensstil verabscheuungswürdig und zugleich, was auch der Hauptgrund für sie war, solches zu vermeiden, sehr gefährlich. Es war schließlich offensichtlich, das ein Schurke, stellte er seinen Reichtum offen zur Schau, viel eher in der Gefahr der Entdeckung schwebte, als einer, der sich bedeckt hielt. Desgleichen zogen diejenigen, die mit ihrem Reichtum offen protzten, auch sehr schnell andere Diebe an, die sich ihren Teil zu nehmen gedachten.  
Mit dem Gefühl trotz allem ein sinnvolles Tage-, beziehungsweise Nachtwerk, vollbracht zu haben, schloss sie das Fenster ab, erneuerte die zuvor blitzschnell entschärften Fallen und überprüfte die restlichen, an der Tür und dem zweiten Fenster, ob sie noch intakt seien, bevor sie sich erleichtert in ihr Bett legte und schnell und traumlos einschlief. Ihren Dolch lies sie dabei jedoch nicht aus der Hand.   
  
Nachdem Misa den Raum verlassen hatte, atmete Dargon erleichtert auf und wandte sich seinen beiden Mitstreitern zu.  
„Ich für meinen Teil, hätte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. So gesehen, ist es doch eigentlich recht gut gelaufen," erklärte er und versuchte krampfhaft sicher und überzeugend zu wirken.  
Zweifelnde Blicke belehrten ihn eines Besseren.  
„Der Preis ist trotz allem zu hoch. Sie hätte unentgeltlich einwilligen sollen, so haben wir nur unnötige Zusatzkosten, die wir in der Bilanz nicht erklären können," gab Lorsch, der ältere der beiden anderen, zu bedenken. „Nun ja, es ist trotz allem wohl die beste Lösung, es so zu machen."  
Damit hatte er Dargon eindeutig seines Siegesgefühls beraubt, und auf seinen Wink hin verließen die drei gemeinsam die ungemütliche kleine Kammer.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir das nächste mal einen angenehmeren Ort zur Verhandlung auswählen, oder vielleicht eher einen angenehmeren Verhandlungspartner," versuchte Dargon noch einen Witz zu machen, der jedoch kläglich scheiterte.  
„Wir sollten noch heute Nacht die Zuständigkeiten für das Händlerviertel festlegen," stellte Sandros, der bisher schweigsame Dritte im Bunde fest. „Ich denke das wäre genau die richtige Aufgabe für dich, Dargon, du hast uns dieses Problem schließlich auf den Hals geholt." Nach einem zustimmenden, leicht belustigten Nicken von Lorsch, seufzte Dargon tief, und fügte sich in sein Schicksal.   
Oh nein, die Götter meinten es in dieser Zeit wirklich nicht gut mit ihm.  
  
„Rasch, hier herüber. Und seit in Cyrics Namen ruhig!" zischte eine harte Stimme der kleinen Menschengruppe zu, die gerade das am Hafen liegende Ruderboot verlassen hatte. „Ich hoffe euer Auftrag ist klar. Aber zur Sicherheit werde ich ihn noch einmal für euch wiederholen. Ihr macht euch jetzt sofort auf den Weg zu den Häusern, die wir für euch vorbereitet haben, nehmt sie in Besitz und erscheint morgen pünktlich hier an den Docks. Ihr seid ganz gewöhnliche Hafenarbeiter, und keiner wird irgendetwas anderes in euch sehen. Ist das klar?"  
„Alles klar, Mylus," kam die geflüsterte Antwort zurück.  
„Und nennt mich nicht so. Ich kenne euch nicht und Ihr kennt mich nicht, noch kennt einer von euch die anderen. Wir dürfen keinerlei Verdacht erregen, sonst ist unser Plan schon jetzt zum Untergang verdammt. Reisst euch gefälligst zusammen," flüsterte der schwarzbärtige Riese mit einer solchen Intensität, dass die Leute das Gefühl hatten, sie wären mit größtmöglichster Lautstärke angebrüllt worden.  
Verschüchtert packte ein jeder von ihnen sein Bündel und machte sich wie befohlen auf den Weg. Keiner von ihnen wäre einem Beobachter einzeln besonders aufgefallen, doch die Gruppe in der sie sich bewegten zeigte deutlich, dass es sich bei ihnen nicht um Einheimische handelte. Allein die tief gebräunte Haut ließ deutlich erkennen, dass sie aus dem Süden, den Wüstenlanden stammten.  
Doch beobachtet wurde diese Szene von niemandem, abgesehen von dem Betrunkenen, der einige Meter enfernt in der Gosse lag, und gerade aus seinem Rausch aufgewacht war. Doch auch er sollte sich infolge gerade dieses Rausches, nicht mehr an sonderlich viel erinnern, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war.  
  
Nach einigen wenigen aber zutiefst erholsamen Stunden Schlaf, wachte Misa wie gewohnt gegen Mittag auf. Rasch musterte sie ihr kleines Kämmerlein um auf jegliche Überraschung sofort reagieren zu können. Ihren geübten Augen war jedoch schnell klar, dass all ihre sorgfältig angelegten Fallen und Überwachungsmechanismen noch vollkommen intakt war. Sie hatte nichts zu befürchten. Schlaf war eine Tätigkeit die Misa über alles verabscheute. Er machte sie verwundbar und stahl ihr Zeit, zwei Dinge die ihr überhaupt nicht gefielen. Dennoch konnte auch sie sich nicht der Notwendigkeit des Schlafes entziehen. Elfen waren wirklich zu beneiden, ihre Fähigkeit mit wenig oder auch gar keinem Schlaf auszukommen, hatte Misa schon immer bewundert.   
Nach einer schnellen Katzenwäsche blieb ihr Blick im Spiegel hängen. Die schlanke, kleine Diebin hatte selten Zeit für Eitelkeit, doch jetzt nahm sie sich sie. Stirnrunzelnd musterte sie ihr Spiegelbild und überlegte wie sie sich aufmachen sollte, um am besten in der Lage zu sein die Informationen die ihre Auftraggeber von ihr erwarteten erlangen zu können. Dieser Gedanke zog sogleich einen zweiten nach sich: Sie hatte noch gar keine weiteren Pläne für die Beschaffung der Informationen geschmiedet. Mit einem Seufzer drehte sie den kleinen hölzernen Stuhl, der neben einem passenden Tischchen stand, um und ließ sich mit der Stuhllehne vor der Brust darauf nieder. Sekunden später lachte sie, als ihr auffiel, dass sie instinktiv ihren Instinkten gefolgt war, und sich auf diese Weise, so wie sie es auch in jeder Kneipe tun würde gesetzt hatte. Hier zu Hause war es definitiv nicht nötig, ihre Brust durch die Stuhllehne vor Dolchstichen zu schützen. Trotzdem behielt sie ihre Sitzweise bei. Man konnte nie wissen. Und wer sich zu sicher fühlte war der erste, der auf der Abschussliste stand. So war das Gesetz der Straße, nach diesem Gesetz lebte sie.  
Misa fokussierte ihren Blick auf einen dünnen goldenen Sonnenstrahl, der den Staub auf der hölzernen Tischplatte zum Glitzern brachte und begann nachzudenken. Das letzte Mal, dass sie einen Plan für ihre Unternehmungen hatte ausarbeiten müssen, lag schon geraume Zeit zurück. In letzter Zeit, hatte sie sich auf die Kontrolle ihres Reviers beschränkt, ohne große Coups und grandiose Überfälle zu machen. Ja, dachte Misa, sie war tatsächlich nachlässig geworden. Langsam begann sie den Auftrag der Halblinge nicht mehr als lästige Störung zu empfinden, sondern vielmehr als Herausforderung und eine aufrüttelnde noch dazu. Sie würde herausfinden was vor sich ging, soviel war schon mal klar. Und danach, danach würde Schluß sein, mit dem Müßiggang. Die Stadt sollte wieder erzittern, wenn sie den Namen von Misa, der hinterlistigsten der Diebe, der leisesten der Meuchelmörder hörte. Mask sollte stolz auf sie sein, wenn sie in seinem Namen die Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.   
  
Im Hauptquartier der überwiegend aus Halblingen bestehenden Diebesgilde, herrschte eine Stimmung wie in einem Bienenstock. Das erste, was einem jeden Gildenmitglied beim Betreten des Gildenhauses auffiel, war der große Anschlag am schwarzen Brett:"Freiwillige gesucht!" Zunächst sorgte diese Überschrift selbstverständlich für großes Interesse, sowohl unter den alteingesessenen, als auch unter den jungen Dieben. Doch Menge und Durchschnittsalter der vor dem Anschlag stehenden, reduzierte sich ziemlich schnell. Sobald sie das Wort "Händlerviertel" lasen, hatten die meisten der Älteren das Thema bereits abgehakt. Auch viele der Jüngeren dachten an die Horrorgeschichten, die ihnen über diese Gegend erzählt wurden, doch bei ihnen überwog das Interesse an neuen Erfahrungen und Abenteuern die Angst vor Schrecken, die sie selbst nicht erlebt hatten.  
Als Dargon gegen Mittag den Audienzsaal, den er auf seinem Aushang angegeben hatte betrat, stellte sich ihm ein Bild dar, ganz wie er es erwartet hatte. Er seufzte. Die Niederlage der vergangenen Nacht steckte ihm immer noch im Blut, und er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob die Horde an Nachwuchsdieben in der Lage sein würde, die Ansprüche dieser gnadenlosen Frau zu erfüllen.   
Mit einem lauten Räuspern sorgte er für Ruhe und begann damit, den Anwesenden die Lage zu verdeutlichen.  
"Wie ihr alle wisst, geschehen in letzter Zeit merkwürdige Dinge in der Stadt. Was genau euch darüber bekannt ist, ist völlig irrelevant, das einzige, was ich euch hierzu mitteile ist, das Misa, die Herrscherin des Händlerviertels, von der ihr zweifellos alle schon einmal gehört habt, wegen diesen Vorkommnissen eine Weile stark mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sein wird, als ihr Viertel zu kontrollieren. Aus diesem Grund wandte sie sich an uns, in der Hoffnung das einige unserer Mitglieder für einige Zeit diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnten. Das einzige was dem noch hinzuzufügen ist wäre, dass der Abgabeteil an die Gilde für jegliche Beute die in diesem Gebiet erzielt wird nicht 10% sondern 20% beträgt. Dennoch ist es eine lohnenswerte Gegend und euer eigener Profit sollte dabei nicht zu kurz kommen. Wer also bereit ist kann sich gleich hier unten in die vorbereiteten Listen eintragen. Wir planen zunächst für den Zeitraum von einer Woche, dann sehen wir weiter. Gibt es noch Fragen?"  
Abgesehen von einer schüchternen Wortmeldung im hinteren Bereich des Raumes, schien es keine zu geben, eine Tatsache, die Dargon überraschte aber auch freute, denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich mit dieser lästigen Angelegenheit fertig werden. "Ja, bitte, dort hinten?"  
Der kleine Halbling wurde puterrot, sprach dann jedoch leise und schnell:"Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es kommt, dass wir mit einer Frau gemeinsame Sache machen, die schon über 100 unserer Freunde und Kameraden auf dem Gewissen hat. Gibt es darauf eine Antwort?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Dargon zwar gerechnet, jedoch gehofft, dass sie nicht fallen möge. In Gedanken seufzte er auf. Er würde mit diesem kleinen Kerl ein Gespräch unter vier Augen führen müssen und wenn es nicht zufriedenstellend verlief, sahen seine Chancen nicht sehr gut aus.  
"Niemand sprach in diesem Fall von 'Zusammenarbeit'. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Es gibt keine Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns und dieser Mörderin. Wir nutzen lediglich die Chance, die sich aus ihrer Abwesenheit ergibt. War das deutlich? Du da, wie auch immer du heisst," - er deutete auf den kleinen Halbling - "ich möchte dich gleich im Anschluss bitte in meinem Büro sehen. Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt ist diese Versammlung hiermit geschlossen. Tragt euch unten in die Listen ein und macht euren Job dort gut."  
Allgemeines Rumoren zeigte an, dass es tatsächlich keine Fragen mehr gab, und Dargon beobachtete zufrieden die Schlange, die sich langsam an dem Tisch mit den Listen ansammelte. Es war besser gelaufen als er erwartet hatte. Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, um dort auf den kleinen Unruhestifter zu warten. Dargon war nicht dafür bekannt sich um andere zu sorgen. Doch der schüchterne Kleine erinnerte ihn irgendwie an einen anderen kleinen Halbling, der vor vielen Jahren in diese Gilde gekommen war. Er wünschte ihm, dass er die richtigen Antworten geben würde. Ein so vielversprechendes Mitglied auf diese Weise zu verlieren, wäre nicht angemessen. Doch er würde so handeln, wie es seine Vorschriften verlangten. So war das Gesetz der Gilde.  
  
Sandmann, der Hafenmeister von Baldurs Tor, wunderte sich. Gleich mehrere merkwürdige Vorkommnisse beanspruchten den Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit, der nicht mit Schiffen, Kapitänen und anderem beruflichen Kram belegt war. Innerhalb der letzten Wochen hatte die Anzahl der Hafenarbeiter scheinbar stark zugenommen. So viele, wie am heutigen Tag, hatte er noch nie herumlaufen sehen. Wohin man auch sah kräftige, braungebrannte, südländisch wirkende Männer. Er hatte nicht wirklich aufschluß darüber, was genau welcher Hafenarbeiter tat, doch es schien ihm doch übertrieben, das so viele davon herumliefen. Früher waren Hafenarbeiter noch genau in den Mengen vorhanden gewesen, in denen auch Arbeit für sie vorhanden war. Jetzt schienen die meisten von ihnen nur herumzustehen. Müde runzelte Sandmann die Stirn. Anscheinend gab es einfach zu wenig Arbeit in der Stadt. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, und wandte sich anderen Dingen zu.  
Am nächstliegenden Kai sah er die "Abraxas", das Schiff von Kapitän Mylus, wie ihm sein Gedächtnis nach kurzer Überlegung mitteilte. Sie war erst vor wenigen Stunden in den Hafen eingelaufen, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, schien jedoch im Begriff zu sein bereits wieder abzulegen. Sandmann konnte sich nicht erinnern irgendeinen Be- oder Entladevorgang beobachtet zu haben. Segelte Mylus seit neustem um des Segelns willen? Nein, das konnte Sandmann sich nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich handelte er mit hochwertiger Ware, die nur in geringen Mengen verschifft wurde und großen Profit versprach. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto logischer erschien ihm diese Möglichkeit.   
Fest davon überzeugt, die Wahrheit erkannt zu haben, machte er sich zufrieden auf den Weg um seinen Rundgang zu vollenden. Bereits nach wenigen Schritten hatte er die "Abraxas" vergessen, doch als er den Namen später in sein Logbuch eintrug, fiel ihm ein, das Kapitän Mylus seit neustem mit seltenen Waren in geringer Menge handelte. Eigentlich befand Sandmann das für eine großartige Idee. Schließlich brachten solche Waren viel Profit, und waren leichter vor Piraten zu verstecken. Ein leicht beladenes Schiff segelte zudem noch viel schneller. Oh ja, Sandmann konnte gut verstehen, weshalb Mylus diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
In der luxuriös eingerichteten Kapitänskajüte der "Abraxas" lehnte sich der große, schwarz berobte Mann schweißüberströmt zurück. Er sah auf und blickte den schwarzbärtigen, ihm gegenüber sitzenden, für einen Menschen viel zu groß geratenen Mann an. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug holte er ein Seidendeckchen hervor und breitete es über die auf dem Tisch liegende Kristallkugel. Mit einer für ihn unnatürlichen Geduld, wartete Mylus die Ergebnisse, die sein Schiffszauberer ihm, sobald er sich dazu in der Lage fühlte, mitteilen würde, ab. Schließlich ergriff dieser das Wort:"Es ist vollbracht. Ein hartes Stück Arbeit, diesen starrsinnigen Menschen zu überzeugen, doch er glaubt jetzt das, was ich ihn glauben lassen will."  
Mylus' Gesicht verzog sich zu einem grausamen Grinsen.  
"Etwas anderes habe ich von dir nicht erwartet, mein hochgeschätzter Arion. Ich kann mir zwar beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, worin die Schwierigkeit liegt einen Dummkopf wie Sandmann zu beeinflussen, schließlich hast du schon ganz andere Kaliber für mich bewältigt, aber letztendlich hast du deine Aufgabe ja erfüllt und das ist es, was für mich zählt."  
Man konnte Arion ansehen, dass er die nächsten Augenblicke damit verbrachte, eine Antwort zu formulieren, die sein Kapitän verstehen würde, denn es war nicht ratsam, gegenüber von Mylus komplexe Erklärungen abzugeben, denn wenn dieser etwas nicht verstand, konnte er sehr aufbrausend werden.  
"Nun, das Problem ist schnell beschrieben. Sandmann mag zwar ein dummer Trottel sein, was die meisten Gebiete menschlichen Wissens und Denkens betrifft, doch über Schiffe weiss er alles. Er ist seit über 20 Jahren Hafenmeister in Baldurs Tor, er kennt alle Schiffe die hier verkehren. Und er hat genug Kontakt mit den Kapitänen und Händlern der Schwertküste um eigentlich sehr genau zu wissen, dass das Szenario, das ich ihm eingegeben habe um unsere scheinbar frachtlosen Fahrten zu erklären nie und nimmer zutreffen kann. Meine Arbeit bestand also darin, ihn davon zu überzeugen ohne das er mein Eindringen bemerkte und diese Vorstellung so fest zu verankern, dass er fest davon überzeugt ist und diese Ansicht auch gegenüber jedem Fragesteller vertreten wird." In Mylus' Gehrin schien es ein wenig zu arbeiten, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen. Er hatte verstanden, was sein gelehrter Magus ihm zu verdeutlichen versuchte, und es gefiel ihm sehr gut. Alles was den Plan unterstützte und weiterbrachte gefiel Mylus. Denn alles, was den Plan näher an seine Verwirklichung brachte, gefiel Cyric. Und Cyrics Wohlgefallen zu erlangen war das oberste Gebot. So hatten es die Priester erklärt.   
  
Mit einem Satz sprang Misa auf. Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Es hatte eindeutig keinen Sinn, weiter hier herumzusitzen und die Zeit mit Gegrübel zu vertun. Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Tür ihres Wandschrankes, und machte eine Bestandsaufnahme. Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass die meisten ihrer Verkleidungen trotz der langen Zeit, in der sie sie nicht benutzt hatte noch völlig intakt waren. Nach einigem Überlegen entschied sie sich schließlich für ein weinrotes Kleid mit langen Trompetenärmeln und geschlitztem Rock. Auch wenn das weinrot perfekt zu ihren schwarzen Haaren passte, war das Aussehen nicht der wahre grund für ihre Wahl. In den langen, weiten Ärmeln konnte sie ohne Probleme die Armscheiden für ihre Wurfdolche anbringen, durch den Schlitz im Fall des Falles blitzschnell an ihr gefährliches Rapier kommen, ohne das ihre Bewaffnung, wenn sie das Haus verließ irgendjemandem auffallen würde. Zudem waren beide Ärmel und der Rock so präpariert, dass sie sie in Windeseile herunterreißen konnte, und dann sozusagen nur noch eine Art Tunika am Leibe trüge mit der er sich in einer aussichtslosen Situation wesentlich besser rennen und kämpfen ließ, als in dem langen, ungeeigneten Kleid. Vor dem Spiegel steckte sie sich noch die Haare, die sonst immer straff nach hinten gebunden waren, ein wenig zusammen, genau wie es zur Zeit unter den jungen Damen der Stadt üblich war.  
Sie musterte sich selbst noch einmal mit kritischem Blick und beschloß, dass man sie in dieser Aufmachung wohl kaum beachten, geschweige denn erkennen würde. Mit einem kleinen geflochtenen Korb verließ sie iht Zimmer - nicht wie gewohnt durch das Fenster, sondern durch die Tür was ein komisches Gefühl in ihr aufsteigen ließ. Leise lachte sie vor sich hin. Es war wahrhaftig eine lange Zeit vergangen, seitdem sie ihre Wohnung das letzte Mal bei Tag verlassen hatte. Doch das, das schwor sich Misa, würde sich bald ändern. Fast hatte sie vergessen, wie schön die Intrigenspielerei, das Verkleiden und die Hinterlist waren. Die Halblinge hatten ihr im Grunde genommen nichts weiter als einen Dienst erwiesen, als sie sie auf diese Art und Weise ins wahre Leben zurückholten.  
Als sie auf die Straße hinaustrat wurde Misa ziemlich schnell bewusst, dass die letzten Jahre ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Krampfhaft musste sie sich selbst daran hindern, sich in den Schatten entlangzuschleichen, eng an die Häuserwände gedrückt. Während sie so tat, als wenn sie die Angebote eines Straßenhändlers in Augenschein nahm, beobachtete sie einige andere junge Mädchen. Kurz darauf setzte sie ihren Weg fort, allerdings nur mit dem lässigen, sich in den Hüften wiegenden Schritt, den sie zuvor bei den anderen beobachtet hatte. Um zu überleben, musste man anpassungsfähig sein, und Misa war sehr anpassungsfähig. Beobachtete Verhaltensweisen nachzuahmen, gehörte zu ihren leichtesten Übungen. Mit gespitzten Ohren setzte sie ihren Weg zum Marktplatz hin fort, hielt unterwegs bei diesem und jenem Händler an, um eventuell Neuigkeiten aus deren Gesprächen mit ihren Kunden erlauschen zu können, und hielt zugleich ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Umgebung. Auch wenn ihre Tarnung perfekt war - man konnte nie wissen. Und Unvorsicht führte noch immer zu einem frühen Tod.  



End file.
